Percy Jackson life of as a god
by Iamnotcreative
Summary: Percy asks Athena permission to marry Annabeth. She gives him 3 challenges, after he does them he comes back to see an unpleasant surprise. After all that the Olympian council makes him the 15th Olympian! Im really bad at summaries. First fic might be bad. I know its unoriginal but its going to be a little different. NO PAIRING from the actual Pjo story line. I don't own Pjo/Hoo
1. My adventure begins!

**Hey guys i decided that the other chapters were shit so i restarted it this is the new and im proved story. I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO Rick Riordan does he is a cool dude check him out.**

**Percy P.O.V.**

It has officially been two years since the giant war ended, the gods were so weak after the battle that they had to wait two years just to have the reward ceremony. That's where I and all of my friends are now sitting on mini thrones in the new Olympian throne room made my _Annabeth._

"Demigods! It has been two years since the second giant war!" Zeus bellowed. "Today is the day we give you all your rewards for helping us in the war!"

"Jason! My boy stand up!" Zeus said proudly (And loudly) Jason stood from his seat, he looked great since the giant war he proposed to Piper and they are living in an apartment in New Rome. "Jason we want to make you a minor god of thunder, justice and storms. If you accept don't worry Piper will also become a minor god" Zeus said the last part chuckling.

"I accept father." Jason said. Zeus stood up and raised his hand at Jason, a golden light started to grow around Jason. Jason started growing taller and more muscular, not overly muscular like Ares but the good kind of muscle. Jason now stood at a powerful 6'3 with longer hair (still up military style) but other than that he looked almost the same except he had this golden glow around him.

That's how it continued each of the seven, Nico and Reyna. Hedge became Grover's heir if Grover were to ever fade. Then Annabeth stood up excitedly waiting to become a god. "Annabeth you have dishonored my bloodline so I am making you only half immortal like Artemis' hunters." Athena said with a smug smirk waiting for Annabeth to freak out.

"WHAT I AM THE HERO OF OLYMPUS I DEFEATED KRONOS I DEFEAT GAEA I DESERVE TO BE A GOD!" Annabeth screeched.

"Actually Annabeth Perseus over there defeat Kronos and Gaea you defeated two giants with the help of four other demigods. Also after what you did to Perseus here you deserve to be banned from both Camps and to be chased by monsters for the rest of your life, but Perseus told me not to do that because it would be too cruel." Athena sneered.

Oh I should most likely explain what Annabeth did. Well it all started when I went to Athena asking for permission to marry Annabeth, Athena hating my father and his children gave me three really hard challenges.

The first challenge was to hunt down every titan and giant that escaped the war and make them swear loyalty to Olympus. Which I did over the span of eight months, which mean't i had to fight over twenty titans and giants. Let me tell you not fun, anyway the second challenge was to defeat Ladon. Which I did over the span of three days, which again wasn't fun the only way I was about to defeat him was by mixing lava from a volcano into a hurricane. That my friends is very tiring and destructive. I also mastered all of the powers I got from my father, by all I mean all.

The garden in which Ladon lives is all rocky now with a volcano which I spawned right in the middle. The third challenge which was the hardest was to rival Apollo in archery.

It took one year and four months just to complete it. The only way I could have done it was with the help of Lex. Lex is a minor goddess of archery and hunting she is also my second mother. She was forgotten by almost everyone after Hercules took the credit for killing all of the giants that Lex killed in the first giant war.

Anyway after that I went to Olympus to show Athena my new abilities in archery, she was left gaping like a fish. Which might I add was hilarious, I had to hold back my laughter. Athena grudgingly gave me a ring she had Hephaestus make, then she flashed me to Camp.

I met up with Chiron and told him about my adventures, to say he was proud was an understatement. He straight up told me I was his favourite student ever, that made me really happy and embarrassed.

After my meet-up with Chiron I went to the Athena cabin searching for Annabeth, what I found wasn't pleasant. It was Annabeth making out half naked with some guy I didn't know.

¨Annabeth! What is going on here!¨ I yelled. She quickly put her head up and covered her chest with a blanket. ¨Percy! I thought you were dead this isn't what it looks like I-¨ The dude she was making out with interrupted her.

¨Hey who do you think you are! I am James son of Helix titan of magic **(Just pretend it's a real titan)** and I can whoop your ass!¨ He yelled arrogantly.

¨I am Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon bane of Kronos, bane of Gaea, bane of the titans and giants, defeater of your father and bane of all monsters. Now what are you doing with my girlfriend!¨ I exclaimed, my eye glowing with power.

James cowered in the corner after hearing of my titles. Annabeth spoke up ¨Percy you were gone for so long and James came here he looked powerful and I needed someone.¨

I didn't say a word I just picked up Annabeth and James, brought them to the beach threw them in the air and created a hurricane just for them. Then I ran to my cabin not speaking to anyone or going outside for a week. That brings us to where we are now.

¨Mom! You can't possibly do this to me! I am the most powerful demigoddess ever!¨ Annabeth exclaimed arrogantly. ¨No _daughter_ you are not Piper and Reyna can defeat you easily, now get off of Olympus before I send you to Tartarus!" Athena said frustrated at Annabeth. Annabeth ran out of the throne room crying.

¨Anyway after that fiasco. Percy my son! Stand!¨ My dad exclaimed proudly. ¨Does anyone disagree that my son is not worthy?¨ My father asked. No one put their hand up actually they were looking excited except Ares. ¨Then Percy would you like to become the fifteenth Olympian?¨ My father asked hopefully.

¨Yes dad but I have to ask something.¨ I said. ¨What is it son?¨ ¨Well first I would like the minor goddess Lex to get the respect and honor she deserves, second I would like there to be a week where gods can meet up with their children at camp.¨ I said quickly afraid of being zapped by Zeus.

Zeus spoke up ¨We agree to your terms now lets make you into an Olympian!¨ All the gods stood up and were about to make me into gods before three figures flashed in.

¨We will take it from here Olympians¨ The fates said in unison. Once the fates entered everyone paled worrying about something bad happening.

The fates raised their hands and a golden glow surrounded me. Suddenly I felt incredibly strong, I could feel myself getting taller, my features looking like they were chiseled from marble. The fates broke me out of my thoughts.

¨You Percy Jackson will be god of The four elements, senses, battle,emotions, and destruction. Your domain will be the entire Earth, have fun.¨ the fates said with a wink and flashed out.

Everyone was surprised I was that powerful I mean my domain being the entire Earth? That is really powerful like big three powerful.

Zeus made thunder to get everyone's attention ¨Well after that spectacle I can say that we have a new powerful Olympian and ally!¨

Everyone except Ares cheered, Athena summoned a beautiful throne. It looked like it was crafted from the earth, it had pictures of destructions, battle, emotion masks, but the beauty was how it all flowed like water and swirled like wind. Also the back looked like it was moving as fire. I thought about being my full godly size and it happened. I sat down at my throne looking over my gaping friends smiling.

Godhood is going to be fun! 

**Alright thank you for reading! I know this isn't very good but its my first fic I will get better. Reviews would be appreciated! Anyway Iamnotcreative signing off!**


	2. I visit my mother

**Hey guys! I am back sorry for the long break my internet got messed up. Anyway here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.**

**Aphrodite P.O.V.**

After the fates entered I thought Percy was going to be dead meat but then they just told us they had it from there?

Suddenly Percy was covered by a golden glow and you could feel the power radiating off of him it was just as powerful as one of the big three!

"You Percy Jackson will be the god of elements, senses, liquid, emotion,battle and destruction your domain shall be the entire Earth have fun." The fates said and left with a wink. **(I know his domains have changed a little but that is because I messed up the first time this is what he is originally gonna be god of) **

Everyone was shocked that One Percy was so powerful and Two THE FATES WINKED? Everyone thought the fates were uptight jerks! But no apparently they wink oh gods this is becoming more and more interesting.

When Percy stood up lets just say he was HOT he now stood at a towering 6'4 his unruly black hair seemed to get even blacker if that is possible. His muscles became more defined and his face looked like it was made by chaos herself to look gorgeous. The thing that changed the most were his eyes, instead of being that lovely sea green colour they looked to be a mixture of every green there is and the irises flowed like lava. Lets just say I might have a new god to replace Ares.

When Percy walked he stood confident and had powerful graceful strides. Then I finally looked at his throne, It was absolutely beautiful. It looked to be made from the core of the earth itself, it had engravings of destruction, battles, emotion masks, but the thing that really captivated everyone was how it seemed flowed like water and swirled like wind. The back of the chair looked to be set on fire, lets just say Percy and his throne were the hottest things in the room.

"Well everyone that concludes this reward ceremony in a week we shall have a party at camp halfblood the romans shall be invited too!" Zeus' voice boomed before he threw his master bolt on the ground disappearing in a shower of sparks.

"OH yeah Zeus lets play your game!" Percy said with mirth in his voice. Suddenly the ground around Percy's throne seemed to open up before his throne was swallowed with him on it. After that there was a small explosion and the throne was back where it was originally but Percy wasn't there.

"I gotta hand it to the boy he really outdid brother that time" Hades said chuckling. Oh boy I can't wait to get my beautiful hands on Percy. I thought while drooling.

**Percy P.O.V. **

****After I defeated my uncle in the competition of who can have the flashiest exit I decided I should visit my mother. I quickly flashed myself to my mom's new house, she and Paul bought it when they found out my mom was going to have triplets.

I was about to knock on the door when I was tackled into a death grip by my mother.  
>"PERCY! Where have you been! I've been so worried! Why do you look different?!" She began to rapidly say.<br>"Honey let Percy come in and explain what happened" Paul said kindly I shot him a look of gratitude.

So my mom brought me inside and had a batch of blue cookies already prepared. She also had blue tea, gods I love my mom yeah yeah laugh it up hero of Olympus a momma's boy? Well I wear it proudly!

"Alright Percy begin from the start do not leave anything out" My mom demanded.

So I told them everything when I got to Annabeth's betrayal I started to tear up a bit and my mom hugged me. When I finished they were surprised that I was such a powerful god and Olympian no different.

"Honey thats great!" My mom exclaimed, "Yeah Percy I'm proud of you defeating Gaea single handedly then becoming an Olympian." Paul said pride shimmering around him.

OH yeah I should probably explain that well since I'm the god of emotions I can literally see what a person is feeling. My mom currently has a dark pink aura with a purple aura which means motherly love and pride. Paul has a purple aura and a dark blue aura which means pride and fatherly love.

After I retold them my stories they told me of how the triplets are going to be three little girls. I was so excited no excited was an understatement.

"Mom Paul I have to go now and meet up with all of my new godly friends bye love you!" I said giving them each hugs and flashing out.

**End of chapter 2 also in this universe Percy single handedly defeated Gaea if you want I could right a one shot about it. Also just giving you a warning Annabeth is going to be a total bitch in this story she believes it's Percy's fault that she isn't a god so she is going to be really mean and rude to him and his friends family etc. Anyway please review Iamnotcreative writing off! (get it)**


	3. Percy the bad romantic

**Hey guys! I am back two updates in less than a week MUST BE CHRISTMAS! Anyway thanks to all of you that reviewed and favourited and followed! Also to a random guest who said "****Put some smart Annabeth too! Cause she is smart but still a little bit of smartness and bithness combined couldn't be horrible because it's more Annabeth like." ****Sorry but that would kinda ruin what I have planned for the future of this fic. ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER THREE!**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I flashed myself from my mom's house to the place I knew my new friends would be hanging out. The Garden of Olympus filled with many moonlace's _on my request._

I flashed there to see my new godly friends,

Jason minor god of thunder, fairness, and honour.

Piper minor goddess of natural beauty and infatuation.

Frank minor god of shapeshifting and bravery.

Hazel minor goddess of precious metals and ghosts.

Leo minor god of fire, inventions/creativity, and humour.

Nico minor god of undead, death and shadows. (Cheerful right?)

Reyna minor goddess of battle strategy, loyalty and regality.

They didn't see me yet so I decided to scare them. I flashed behind them and yelled in my best Zeus impersonation "TRAITORS PREPARE TO DIE!"  
>OH MY GODS their faces! I was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down my face.<p>

"PERSEUS JACKSON I SWEAR I WILL SEND YOU TO TARTARUS" Reyna screamed charging at me.

I started to run let me tell you having an angry Reyna, Jason, Nico, and Frank who by the way is now a cheetah chasing you isn't fun.

I stopped running and looked at them holding my hands up in a peace sign.

"Alright lets just talk this out it was a harmful prank alright? How about that time on the Argo where you guys pushed me out of THE FLYING BOAT just because you thought it was funny?" I asked trying to calm them down

That seemed to calm them as they were now laughing and chuckling as they remembered me coming back up to the Argo in a torpedo of water.

"Fine fine anyway why did you grace us with your presence mighty Olympian" Nico mocked with a bow.

"Ha ha very funny I just came to hang out is that a crime? Also I will tell you that you might not see me for awhile as I will be going around the globe _destroying those who dare harm my domain_" I said going from cheerful to dead serious.  
>"Well I would hate to be an oil company right now" Frank said wincing at what would happen to those poor people.<p>

"AH lets forget it for now and PARTAYYYY to Olympus' finest club courtesy of moi!" Percy said enthusiastically.

He got met with a bunch of cheers and Leo yelling "ORDER EVERYTHING EXPENSIVE"

Even being divine beings somethings never change.

**Third person P.O.V.**

Percy sat up groaning from his spot in one of central park's biggest trees.

His head currently pounding from the sheer amount of alcohol the boy took. He rivaled Dionysus that night, the morning well he currently hates it.

"Well I am never partying with Leo ever again" Percy grumbled remembering the stupid things he did last night with Leo and the other guys.

Percy jumped from the tree landing on the ground which surprisingly felt like landing on a waterbed. _Guess it's the whole entire Earth being my domain_ Percy thought

He began scouring central park picking up and destroying all pieces of litter he sees.  
><em>Stupid mortals don't they know that doing this will completely destroy where they live <em>Percy grimaced and thought.  
>When he finished doing work that would make Grover proud he heard a scream.<p>

Being the hero he is he quickly rushed to the place of the scream. When he got there he saw an amazingly beautiful woman being attacked by a pack of truck sized hellhounds.  
>Percy quickly dispatched of the hellhounds after fighting two wars hellhounds no matter the size were child's play to him.<p>

**Percy P.O.V.**

After I dispatched of the hellhounds I turned to the beautiful woman. She looks to be 6' with wavy light blonde hair and ice coloured eyes, her skin was tanned, she was also athletic looking, but the thing that completed her beauty was the pair of white 12 foot wings. All in all she looked beautiful and angelic.

"Hey thanks for saving me I'm Maria" her silky voice said breaking me from my thoughts.  
>"No problem I'm Percy" I said extending my hand to my relief she shook it.<br>"Oh I'm a daughter of Boreas god of the North winds who is your godly parent?" she asked

"I am a son of Poseidon Percy Jackson" I said praying to every god and divine people that she wouldn't say how "great" I am.  
>Her eyes widen with recognition "You are the Percy Jackson? Wait weren't you made an Olympian?" She said frantically before she had a chance to bow I held her up saying "You don't have to bow to me I don't consider myself any greater than any other demigod"<p>

She looked surprised and quickly nodded. Gods she is beautiful oh I got an idea how about I ask her to coffee?  
>"Hey would you like to have a coffee with me" I asked nervously<br>She smirked "Oh so like a date?"  
>I blushed and began to stutter "I-I mean I-if Y-" She cut me off saying "I'd love to lead away"<br>I was so relieved that she accepted. I led her to a quaint coffee shop named "Nectar" ironic right?

**MWAHAHA I AM GOING TO END IT THERE! I'm so evil anyway thanks for reading and just gonna spoil this for you EXPECT demigod children! The reason I am telling you this is because I plan to use this story to usher a new story about Percy's son who by the way is going to be a badass. Anyway review please it makes me happy seeing those reviews! Iamnotcreative writing off! **


	4. Dinner and a show!

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites honestly I was so surprised when I saw that we reached over 20 (I know its not alot but that many people would fill my entire room!) Also to Crie13 Annabeth will be an enemy of Percy and his son but she won't join any evil people. LETS GET PERCY'S DATE STARTED!**

**Maria P.O.V.**

Oh My Gods I AM HAVING A DATE WITH THE FREAKING _HERO OF OLYMPUS! _

He was so cute when he asked me out! Stuttering and shy I can see what that daughter of Athena saw in him.

"Maria Maria MARIA" I look around for the source of noise until I see it was Percy. "Are you alright? You were staring at that cashier for 5 minutes, that poor girl must've been scared thinking you were planning her murder or something." Percy's deep voice laced with worry asked me.

He looks so adorable with his scrunched up eyebrows and green eyes whirlpools of worry. "Yeah I'm fine just thinking about how I am having a date with the hero of Olympus bane of Kronos, Bane of Gaea."

He blushed gold and rubbed the back of his neck "Well I had friends to help me with all of that Luke was the one who really killed Kronos I just handed him the knife"

So humble, what is there thats not to love about him? He is attractive, modest, powerful, kind, loyal and so much more. "MARIA!" I hear his voice whisper shout then I say something really intelligent "Uh wha?"

He started laughing "That was such a me answer" He said after recovering from his laughing fit still occasionally chuckling.

"Hey! I was just thinking about if this is cheating aren't you with a daughter of Athena?" I asked worried that she would kill me. Whhen I mentioned daughter of Athena his beautiful every colour green eyes filled with happiness, turned to a stormy green filled with betrayal, pain, anger and sadness.

"She cheated on me with a son of Helix" Percy said his voice cracking a little.

I quickly got up from my seat and hugged him.

**Percy P.O.V.**

When I told her what happened between Annabeth and I Maria got up and hugged me. I hugged her back, putting my face into her hair and sighing. Her hair smelled like winter air, it burned your nostrils when you inhaled it but you love every second because of the smell.

When she pulled away I was pretty disappointed I'm not gonna lie, "Thanks it's just a touchy subject for me" I said with a grateful smile. She gave me a breath taking smile back "My pleasure Lord Perseus" She said with a mock bow.

"Hey how about we go to Camp half-blood and take a walk through the forest?" I suggest.

"Sure! I never went to Camp before" She admitted shyly. I was stunned this girl was 20 and she never went to Camp?

"Where did you live?" I asked "I lived with my mother near my father so he would protect us whenever a monster came for me." She replied

"Oh I see well thats awesome! Dad that protects you and wings? Damn girl you got an awesome life" I joked. She giggled and held her arm out "Shall we?" She asked.

"We shall" I said hooking our arms and flashing to Camp's border.

We were standing on Half-blood hill overlooking the 15 Cabin's of the major gods. We heard a conch horn signaling that it was time for dinner.

"Whoa how much time did we spend at that cafe? Last I checked it was 2 pm" Maria asked

"We have dinner at 5 because after that we have a campfire for four hours and thats when curfew starts" I explained. "We should get going race you there!" Maria said quickly flying off.

"CHEATER!" I yell running after her. When I got to the Pavillion Maria was standing there tapping her foot with a smug smile on her face. "Gods I thought you would never get her Earth boy" she said giggling.

"Earth boy? Thats the best you could come up with? Alright Angel face" I retorted.

She burst out laughing "THAT WAS WORSE THAN MINE" She said tears threatening to spill from laughter. "Yeah yeah let's go to the head table angel face" I grumbled.

"Alright Earth boy" She smirked. I was about to sit at the head table with Chiron, the minor gods and Mr.D when Annabeth came up.

"Percy that table is reserved for gods and camp officials only not sea scum" Annabeth spat.

"And?" I asked calmly "And? What do you mean and! You aren't a god why would they make a weka idiot like you a god?!" Annabeth yelled.

"Annabeth I am the 15th Olympian" I announced she started laughing "Oh thats rich why would they make you an Olympian?" She asked looking towards the rest of the seven trying to look for approval but they just mouthed _He is the 15th _

Annabeth looked at Percy with a mixture of hate and jealousy "WHY DID THEY MAKE YOU AN OLYMPIAN?!" She screeched.

Before Percy could say anything Maria slapped Annabeth and said "Listen here he is an Olympian for Zeus' sake! He can blast you into oblivion and get away without consequences! Your mother Athena SIDES WITH HIM! Now go run to your boyfriend James and rant to him about it!"

Annabeth huffed and walked away with a face red because of embarrassment and anger (I know because I'm god of emotions)

I turn to Maria and surprise her by hugging her "Maria that was awesome!" I exclaim. She returned the hug "All part of a days work!" she said happily as she snuggled in my chest.

"we should eat now we are getting stares" I whispered to her she looked around and noticed half the campers staring at her the other half smirking. She blushed and quickly ate her food.

After dinner was done we decided to take that stroll in the woods.

**Another cliffhanger sorry this story isn't very actiony this is just gonna be random adventures of Percy as a god BUT I also wanna tell you this story is gonna be short because I really want to start the story about his son. Also Annabeth will be very Out of Character because in this universe she is a prideful bitch (Sorry for language) But she will help in battles because she can make good strategies. Anyway review please and Iamnotcreative writing off! (It's kinda becoming my thing now)**


	5. I get some interesting news

**Heyo! Iamnotcreative here to bring you chapter 5! Now thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and read the story! It means alot to me. Also special shout out to SoulSurvivor125 and DaughterofOlympus2! They make pretty good stories (btw soulsurvivor could you kind space the sentences it would help people with dyslexia [like me {Minor dyslexia}] with reading it)**

**Percy P.O.V.**

I sighed being on at Council meetings is so boring, all that happens is Zeus portrays his "greatness".

Poseidon and Athena have an argument about who deserved Athens, Artemis and Apollo are arguing about who is older.

Ares and Aphrodite are talking about where they are going out, Hermes was playing on an Iphone. Dionysus was sleeping, Hades is on his black Ipad scrolling through what I imagined is who just died.

Hestia, Hera and I are just listening with bored expressions. I sighed quietly I wish I was with Maria.

It's been five months since our first date and I offered her to become my immortal wife but she declined saying that she would like to grow old and die as it is the cycle of life.

I reluctantly agreed but I swore on the styx that every time she aged another year I would make my body age another year so if she gets to be 98 I will look 98 until the day she dies.

Zeus threw me out of my thinking by slamming his masterbolt on this ground and yelling "Meeting dismissed." Thank the gods! I mean thank us!

I quickly flashed to the house I built Maria. The house was built on top of massive trees that I created with the help of Demeter. It looked like a log cabin in the middle a bunch of trees, the wood was fine oak logs.

The roof was a black thatched roof that was made from straw created by Demeter herself. the inside of the cabin was a nice cosy feel with maple hardwood floors and pictures of me and Maria hung around the cabin.

There was a fireplace in the middle of the living room, surrounding that was a small coffee table and one white couch, one white love seat and one recliner (For me of course).

Beside that was a small kitchen that was pretty basic. Anyway I am going to stop looking around the house because I feel Maria looking at my back amused

"Hey Earth boy" Maria teased, "Hey Angel Face so what do you wanna do today?"

"Well Earth boy I wanna ask you something" She said nervously "What is it Maria? Is something wrong?" I asked worried that she was gonna want to break up.

"Iwantdemigodchildren!" She said all at the same time. "Um could you repeat that?" "I want demigod children" she said nervously and shyly.

I for one was shocked but overjoyed I WAS GONNA BE A I remembered what leads to demigod children and blushed.

"Maria are you sure about this?" "I am sure Percy we have been dating for five months and I have thought about this since the second month." She said.

Instead of answering I brought her into a heated kiss and lead her to the bedroom.

{I am a line break signifying that Percy and Maria just finished bye!}

I woke up with Maria by my side. I snuggled up to her about to go back to sleep before I realized I was naked.

I quickly panicked thinking Maria was gonna kill me until I remembered what she said yesterday.  
><em>Oh thank gods I thought I was gonna be accused of taking advantage of her oh no Artemis is gonna castrate me. Probably gonna think that I just had sex with her right after I saw her on the street. <em>

__I thought glumly then shrugged I don't have to worry about that until the next meeting which should be in a couple of months.

Right before I fell asleep there was an emergency meeting called. _Wow way to jinx it Perce wow. _

I clumsily got my clothes on before flashing to Olympus.

"Zeus what is this meeting for? I was about to sleep" I said not wanting Artemis to Castrate me.

"Well it seems the fates here have something to tell us" Zeus said looking over at the fates who were standing in the middle of the throne room.

"Olympians it has come to our knowledge that young Perseus over there just impregnated a woman with his first demigod! woo hoo!" the fates said smirking.

Most of the council was smiling at my embarrassment, Poseidon looked proud and happy.

Artemis well Artemis is another story she was red with rage clutching her bow so tightly her knuckles were white.

"PERSEUS SINCE YOU ARE A GOD NOW IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO AND KNOCK UP RANDOM WOMEN!" She screamed notching an arrow at my manhood "TO THINK YOU WERE A DECENT MALE!"

"Artemis calm down this isn't a random woman I have been dating her for five months and she suggested it" I said calmly while making an invisible wind barrier around my family jewels just in case she shot at me.

When she heard my explanation she calmed down and sat back in her throne. I sighed with relief

"WHAT THE STYX FATES? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME TO LOSE MY MANHOOD?" I yelled, this just made everyone chuckle and laugh.

"Sadly no Perseus we have come here to tell you that your son shall be powerful, extremely powerful but he will be the center of a great prophecy." the fates said going from happy to sad.

I was sad that my son would have to be a part of a great prophecy those suck big time "Fates what else can you tell us of my son?" I didn't question how they knew it was a boy I mean they were the fates c'mon I'm not that dumb.

"Your son shall have incredible power but he will have three fatal flaws and he will have three aspects of himself. Not like the gods with their roman sides its more like he will have three personalities that can work with him.

One personality is chaotic and far from sane, while the other personality is an intelligent personality. This personality can be compared to a child of Athena but ten times smarter. The other personality is the sane calm and collected personality, this is the personality where your son is the strongest because he is a mix of the three.

Another thing about this is that they work like three people so if someone is about to attack him from behind one of his personalities can warn him about it. If he learns to work together with his personalities he will become a great warrior.

The fatal flaws are Extreme lack of self control meaning that if someone annoys him he will most likely just kill that person (all of these flaws are put into action when one aspect is given control of the body)

The second flaw is an extreme thirst for knowledge meaning he will swim to the sirens and beat them until they tell him everything he wants to know.

The third flaw is extreme loyalty much like Perseus." The fates finished tell us that and flashed out.

Everyone was stunned, one hero carrying three fatal flaws? Most heroes have trouble managing with one!

I felt immense sadness over this new information but somehow felt that since he was related to me he will screw over the impossible.

Zeus didn't even say anything as he flashed out signalling that the meeting was over. Everyone quickly flashed out.

I flashed back into bed and cuddled up next to Maria, I slept worrying about how she was gonna react to this information.

Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.

**Alright chapter five DONE! Now you guys know something about Percy's son. Sorry about Maria not wanting to be immortal I wanna have the ability to make Percy have more children. Anyway Review, Favourite, follow Please it means alot! Iamnotcreative writing off! **


	6. Weapons, Merges and blue dye murders!

**Hey guys! I got my first flame :D Thanks to Dao0boss or however you spell your name! Oh also to Vans-sama sorry but Percy's son's name won't be Magnus I already got a name picked out, I will also be revising this story once I finish it so don't worry I know it bad :D Anyway let the chapters BEGIN!**

**~X~**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

Maria woke up in Percy's strong arms. _How did I manage to get the god of earth to love me? _Maria thought to herself while sighing contently.

Meanwhile Percy was pretending he was asleep but really thinking about what weapons he would give his son and his son's two other personalities.

_Maybe I should get the chaotic one a hammer? OH I have a great idea after I tell Maria of what happened yesterday I am going to pay Hephaestus a visit _Percy thought.

"Percy honey wake up" Percy didn't move. "Percyyyyy" no movement "PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON WAKE UP BEFORE I DESTROY ALL THE BLUE DYE!" Percy quickly sat up glaring daggers at Maria.

"You wouldn't" Percy tried calling her bluff. Maria just got up went into the kitchen and slashed open all of the blue dye. "Don't test me earth boy"

Percy was bawling right now while shouting WHY at the sky **(Hey it rhymed) **

**~X~**

After the blue dye debacle Percy took Maria to a cafe to tell her about their son. "Maria I have something to tell you" "What is it"

"You're pregnant" Maria was shocked and happy. Also very disturbed it should normally be the woman telling the man that she is pregnant.

"How do you know that Percy?" "At 4 A.M. Zeus called a meeting, the fates were there and they told us about my son." Percy continued telling her about what transpired in the meeting.

By the end of it Maria was a crying mess Percy was trying to make her happy but even with his powers of emotion it just wouldn't work.

When Maria finally calmed down Percy asked if she wanted to go with him to Hephaestus to get weapons for his child. "Alright Perseus" Maria said sadly. Percy winced at the use of his name and at the tone of her voice.

Percy laced his fingers with hers and flashed them to Hephaestus' palace. They knocked on the door and a very flustered looking Hephaestus opened the door.

"Percy lad what do you want I was in the middle of building a new automaton but it doesn't want to work" his gruff voice said.

"First introductions Maria Hephaestus Hephaestus Maria." Percy said hoping that Hephaestus wouldn't connect the dots on this being Percy's girlfriend.

"Ah so this is the woman Percy got pregnant" He said while shaking her hand.

Both Percy and Maria were tomatoes after his comment. "ANYWAY we came here to get weapons for our son. I already have an idea of what I want for him"

"Alright come in" They walked into his very very clustered palace. "Styx do you ever clean this place?" Percy exclaimed after almost tripping for the fifth time.

"Stop your whining we are almost at the forge anyway." When they finally reached the forge Maria looked astounded while Percy was looking impatient.

"Cmon Maria you can look around while Hephy is making the weapons" Percy said while dragging her to Hephaestus.

"Alright let's get down to business I want 3 magical imbued chains that makes the chains really light and powerful. I want one to be made out of celestial bronze, the other to be made out of imperial gold and the last one to be made of stygian iron don't worry I will talk to Hades."

"Why three chains?" Hephaestus asked

"Because he will have three personalities. Each chain will be personalized for each personality. The celestial bronze chain will have a massive hammer on the top end of the chain. The hammer will have three big spikes one on the top one on the left and one on the right. So he can kill people and smash people with the flat sides.

the imperial gold chain will have a small dagger at the top end of the chain. the dagger will have paralyzation poison on it. Very strong paralyzation.

And the stygian iron chain will not have anything on the top end but each chain like will be sharpened so if he hits someone with the side of his chain it will cut them.

I also want them to be able to be charged with elemental power and destructive power. Also I want the chains to be able to be stored in a tattoo on his arm. The tattoo is basically gonna be a full arm tattoo with each chain end near his wrist.

Also i want him to have a sword double edged leaf style blade like riptide. Except that it will turn into a click pen so he just has to click the button and it will turn into a sword, and it will also return to his pocket. It should also be able to get charged with elemental and destructive energy. That's all Hephaestus. Thanks!" Percy said catching his breath after t hat long explanation.

"You boy is going to be a one man army you know that lad" Hephaestus said already getting his metals except the stygian iron.

"Maria Im going to flash you home and then I am going to ask uncle Hades for some Stygian iron for that one chain alright?" He said kissing her forehead and flashing her home.

"Hephaestus have fun remember you got like 8 years until you need these completed." Percy said before flashing into the Underworld. **(Hades just lets him because it gets Nico off his back for awhile) **

**~X~**

Percy had to force the furies into letting him in Hades' palace. When he finally got to the throne room he saw something very _disturbing_.

In the throne room was Hades and Persephone making out. A loud cough stopped them from eating each others faces.

"Nephew what are you doing here?" A red faced Hades asked.

"Well I came here for some stygian iron it is for my childs weapon."

"Alright you have done quite alot for me and I have never repaid you so sure take as much as you need"

"Thanks uncle I will leave you two to get back to eating each others faces." said Percy before flashing into the stygian iron mines and grabbing the amount he needs.

After he got his materials he flashed back to Hephaestus' palace and dropped them off.

"Thanks Hephaestus these weapons are gonna be great!" "No problem lad you helped me get my forge back it is the least I can do."

Percy simply nodded and flashed into the throne room. _I got an idea that will help us in future wars. _

**~X~**

Percy called an emergency meeting by sending a flare in the throne room. All the gods flashed in murmuring to each other about what the meeting was about.

"Percy! What is this meeting about!" Zeus said agitated because he was about to _get in bed_ with Hera.

¨Alright lets not beat around the bush I want to connect all the Pantheons. Egyptian, Japanese, Hindu, Native American etc. We should make them their own throne rooms for each pantheon and have them report to us. All their children will be kept at Camp half-blood except it will now be known as Camp Demi because in some Pantheons people are half human half dragon etc.¨ Percy stated confidently.

¨Father that sounds like a smart idea a plan worthy of me.¨ Athena said smiling.

¨Alright we will have a vote all in favour of this merge raise your hand.¨ 13 out of 15 Olympians raise their hands. The only ones who didn't were Dionysus because he didn't care and Zeus because there are some powerful lighting gods in other pantheons.

¨I guess that we will merge the Pantheons. In one week we will send messages to each Pantheons council telling them the plan and have another meeting when they all get here.¨ Zeus said before slamming his masterbolt on the ground and flashing out.

Before Percy could flash out Athena came up to him. ¨Percy I wanted to congratulate you on this idea it will help us so much during wars.¨

¨Well thank you Lady Athena I've been thinking about it for awhile and I thought it would be a great upgrade to our army.¨

¨Well Percy I have to go design some throne rooms!¨ Athena said before flashing out.

_Wow that was the happiest I've seen Athena. _Percy thought before flashing out.

**~X~**

Percy decided to go break the news of his soon to be son to his mother.

He flashed into the living room into another disturbing sight. Paul and his mom were making out on the couch.

Percy almost threw up. He coughed loudly to stop them, a beet red Paul and Sally looked at Percy. ¨Oh hey son didn't see you there¨ Sally said ¨Should I be expecting any younger siblings?¨ Percy asked eyebrow raised.

¨N-no!¨ Sally sputtered ¨Alright good but you should expect a grandson¨

Before Sally castrated her son he told them everything well not _everything_ but the important things.

By the end of it Sally was crying because one she was going to be a grandmother and two her grandson will have a very hard life harder than Percy's.

"Well Percy I can only pray that he will survive his hardships and defeat a great prophecy." Sally said after recovering.

"Thanks mom" Percy hugged his mom clapped Paul on the shoulder then flashed to his house with Maria.

He quickly ran to the bed got undressed (not that undressed you pervs) cuddled up to Maria and slept with a million thoughts and questions running around his head.

**~X~**

**Alright that is the end of chapter 6! The whole chapter is kinda trying to explain things that are going to happen in the future. Also this is probably the longest chapter I have written, anyway thank you guys for all of the feedback positive and negative. Anyway I have to go so review, favourite, follow do what you like Iamnotcreative writing off! **


	7. Huge surprise!

**Hey guys! I know its been a while and IM Sorry don't kill me please! My laptop broke and I'm writing this on the public library's laptop. So until my laptop gets fixed updates are gonna be slow. Also I should clarify some things. Also don't hate me this story is going to end soon like next chapter or something like that. I have always planned it to be short just letting you know.**

**Percy's symbol of power isn't made yet he wants something special.**

**His sacred animal is a bear and wolf.**

**His domain over earth means that he can fall from any height at any speed into any piece of earth and it heals him. Since he is also a son of Poseidon water heals him so you can't really smash him into anything.**

**His power over elements means EVERYTHING time space lighting water cloning. However in this story Chaos locked away some elements. The some of the ones she locked were Mortality, time, atoms (like moving around atoms and splicing them) and vincibility.**

**Anyway lets get started!**

**~X~**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

It's been 5 months since the merging of pantheons and the Greco roman demigods found out that the other pantheons have a lot more monsters.

Most of these monsters can't by celestial bronze or imperial gold. Only Stygian iron and Olympic silver can kill them. (From the Greco roman pantheon.)

Now instead of being a camp with the cabins for each god, the gods bunched up children by their parents domain.

Lighting demigods (Zeus, Thor etc.) are in one cabin, death demigods are in another, water/ sea demigods in one etc.

The entire camp grounds have been extended by acres and acres. It is now the size of a small city.

The campers have arena tournaments to let off steam and to see if you are good in battle.

Demigods who win these tournaments are placed as camp leaders if they have the ability to lead.

There are also new divisions with different roles. Archers, swordsmen, air force etc.

Basically the new camp is a much stronger, scarier army. A lot of monsters are attracted to it so the camp's borders have been strengthened ten fold.

Other than that everything else is really the same. The only problems the gods and campers have had was organization for capture the flag and war games.

**~X~**

Maria's stomach has been growing in size a bit abnormal if you ask anyone but that doesn't matter. Percy and her have agreed on a name for their son.  
>His name will be Adrian Jackson. The names of his two other personalities will be chosen by him.<p>

Percy has grown in power since he became a god. He found out he can use the power of creation to create things like food, clothes, water etc.

One thing he has trouble with is creating a lot of weapons. He can created about a dozen swords every week other than that he passes out from exhaustion.

**~X~**

**Percy P.O.V**

This is the fiftieth time I've tried to convince Maria to be my immortal wife. She just won't agree!

'I wanna die in combat or by being old' Is always her answer. I know I'm not gonna be able to convince her but it was worth a shot.

"Earth boy can you get in here?" Maria's voice called from the washroom.

I took quick long strides to the washroom to see if anything was wrong.  
>When I got there I saw Maria sitting on the ground with a strained look on her face.<p>

"What's wrong?" I ask worry evident in my voice and features. She groaned, "Percy my water broke I don't know how or why but my water broke!" Maria half yelled.

I was shocked it has only been 5 months! Why is this happening! I scooped up Maria and sprinted to the nearest hospital.

"Miss please help my girlfriend is going into labour!" I yelled at the clerk.

She had a disgusted look on her face probably from the fact that I said girlfriend not wife, but then she seemed to remember a child is being born and called the doctors.

They quickly brought Maria into a room and started to perform the operation. Maria was screaming and I was there with her all the time holding her hands.

4 hours later _4 fucking hours! _ Our adorable baby boy has been finally born after what doctors have said was one of the longest labours they have seen. He has a small tuft of blonde hair and what looks to be green eyes mixed with sky blue, his pudgy little arms wrapped around Maria. Also my knuckles are thoroughly broken, and Maria is asleep with our Adrian in her arms.

I for one am extremely happy but very confused, why was my child born 4 months early? Did it have something to do with the fates? Suddenly a bright golden flash appeared and boom speak of the devils.  
>"Well hello fates what are you doing here on this fine Saturday evening?" I asked my voice filled with fake sweetness. "Well Percy we just wanted to say that the reason your child was born early is that he is extremely powerful, if born any later he would have been too powerful for Maria to handle it would have killed her." "But the good thing is since he is very powerful he is the age of 9 months and should be now growing normally."<br>I was shocked (again) how is it possible that my son is this powerful?

Before I even said anything the fates flashed away leaving me to my thoughts and a sleeping Maria.  
><strong>~X~<br>AND BAM that's the end of this chapter! Sorry it's really short the librarian said I had an hour on this and that it. Also sorry its bad there were a lot of kids in the library today too many for the librarian to shush. Also guys if you could review that would be great it lets me know people actually read this! Anyway sorry for this being short but right when this is over I am starting Adrian's story. Anyway gotta go iamnotcreative signing off!**


	8. Intro into Finality

**Hey guys today I am home alone so I get the computer! WRITING! Also I reached 50 followers! That's a lot for a newbie! Thanks to all of you! Lots of exclamation marks! Anyway I would like to give a shout out to SoulSurvivor125, Lumpy toe, PixelUp, and DaughterofOlympus2 check them out they make good stories!**

**~X~**

**Percy P.O.V.**

When I finally slept it was four am and guess what time a certain child decides to started crying and screaming. Four Thirty woo hoo!

I quickly but gently scooped Adrian up and started rocking him to make him calm down. While I was rocking him I felt something soft like incredibly soft, like _Maria's wings _soft.

I looked down at Adrian to see that there are little black wings with splotches of purple sprouting out of his back and they were still growing. When they stopped the wings were about thirty centimetres and they looked absolutely beautiful.

When the wings stopped growing Adrian finally calmed down and began to play with his newly grown wings.

Adorable giggles came from him whenever his wings would flutter. I was still standing there holding him and looking dumb founded. Something else I noticed is that his eye colour changed. Instead of being green with flecks of sky blue it seemed to transform into this beautiful icy turquoise colour.

Me being well me the first thing I thought was when he goes to camp the entire Aphrodite cabin is going to be all over him. I sat down still holding Adrian in my arms when suddenly that tuft of blonde hair on his head turned brown. His eyes instead of being icy turquoise turned to a calculating orangey brown.

His wings changed colour too instead of being a beautiful black and purple mix they were now a beautiful silky white just like Maria's.

_This must be his extreme intelligent form. _I thought while looking at my newly transformed baby. Suddenly I felt him grab at my shirt and he seemed to say something.

Even with my newly tuned senses it was hard to hear, at first it sounded like a gurgle but then he said it a couple more times and he said "Papa"

I was astounded that 1 a newly born baby just said Papa and 2 He knows I'm his father!

"Papa" he said, when I looked at him he smiled and giggled happy at the thought of being right.

Suddenly he changed again. Instead of the brown or blonde tuft of hair it was now black like mine. His wings changed from the pure white to a beautiful gold. The biggest change were his eyes, the turned to a dark shade of sea green, but they didn't have a calm look in them or a calculating look. No now was a looking of pure insanity, his eyes seemed to wish destruction on anything that wasn't his family or friend. Suddenly I felt a huge wave of power surge from my child.

The chair I was sitting on suddenly broke into a million pieces, my son looked at the destruction he brought and smiled maniacally. He looked at me and seemed to calm down, he suddenly giggled and his eyes looked a lot less insane they seemed to calm down at the sight of me and Maria. I was scared not of me but of the enemies that will have to face my son.

He can fly, swim in water at depths normal humans couldn't, he can travel through earth and be healed by earth and water. He is basically a person who is versatile in every situation.

Also that power surge that I felt from him was insane! It felt like he had the power of a 9 year old at only nine months old! My son turned from his insane form to his normal form aka Adrian. He seemed tired from using that much energy, his tiny little eyelids started to droop, it looked like he was fighting sleep but it didn't work. Soon he was sound asleep a little drool coming out of his mouth which made me chuckle but sad as I thought about Annabeth.

I was completely heart broken by here but a week later I was able to find a new girlfriend just like that. It confused me greatly until I realised that I am god of emotions. My emotions do their best to keep me happy so they forced out the betrayal of Annabeth and they let loves seed plant itself into my heart and I fell in love with Maria.

I was then happy when I thought of Maria, Maria D'Angelo (which I later found out that it was just a coincidence she isn't related to Nico.) She is amazing with her kind attitude that can be stubborn and sarcastic. She is wife without being married, then I got incredibly sad again at the prospect of Maria dying because she refused to be my immortal wife because she wanted to die in battle or old age. I don't know what I am going to do when she dies I'm pretty sure even my god of emotions won't drag me out of depression. My son will be the only thing that will keep me stable.

Ugh stop it Percy you are an Olympian stop being a little depressed shit! After that amazing pep talk by me I finally realized how tired I was and lied down on another bed with Adrian in my arms drooling.

**~X~**

When I woke up it was twelve. I was so happy that I at least got eight hours of sleep. I noticed that Adrian wasn't in my arms I started to panic until I looked to the bed beside me and saw Maria playing and cuddling with Adrian. "Hey sleeping beauty welcome up!" Maria said happily while throwing Adrian high up into the air and catching him.

I walked over to her and picked her up "We are going home now I don't care what those doctors say now I am going to fly us there." (Percy can use wind to fly like Jason)

I ran up to the window and jumped out shattering the glass but Maria and Adrian were unscathed. I began to fly and do twirls in the air just because it would make Adrian giggle. When we finally got home after about an hour of me twirling for Adrian I was exhilarated from the flight.

"Maria lets go play with Adrian at the park!" "No Percy I am tired I just gave birth to the strongest demigod ever! Let me rest for a week!" Maria exclaimed, I didn't disagree with the whole strongest demigod ever part. I pouted "Fine I guess I will just go and play with Adrian in his room."

I picked up Adrian and swiftly walked to his room. "Alright little buddy lets play!" I said and threw him up in the air.

The thing that happened next shocked me to no end, instead of falling lightly like I expected he began to flap his wings with a look of determination on his face. His wings started to flap smoothly and he was floating in the middle of the sky.

"MARIA GET IN HERE ADRIAN'S TAKING HIS FIRST FLYING STEPS!" I screamed and immediately Maria ran in with a camera and began video taping Adrian.

Adrian was just so full of surprises!

**~X~**

**Percy P.O.V. (12 years later)**

Adrian has grown up into an attractive boy, standing at about 5'10 with a lithe build but not very muscular and his windblown blonde hair, icy turquoise eyes. His intelligent form (Who he named Simon) Stood at about 6' with his hair into a neat little quiff, his build was graceful and lithe not that much muscle. His chaotic side (who is named Aaron after a kid in kindergarten who destroyed Adrian's crayons) stood at 5'10 with crazy just got out of a shower black hair, his build was lithe but he had more muscle than Adrian and Simon.

Let's just say they were popular with the girls. Anyway today is a sad day because Adrian has to go to camp but I can't flash him there, the fates didn't allow me too he has to make it all the way from Quebec to Long island.

Let me give you guys a little run down of Adrian's life. When he was five I decided that I wanted to move Maria and Adrian to Quebec because he was already attracting hordes of monsters. After that they lived a peaceful life until Adrian was eight.

When he was eight Hephaestus completed Adrian's weapons. Adrian was at home and his arm started to glow, after it was finished that tattoo that I asked Hephaestus for was on his left arm. In his right hand there was a sword. The sword was beautifully made (of course) its material was Olympian silver. It was a 3 foot long leaf shaped blade, double edged with a pommel made out of leather. On the side of the blade there was the word ισχύς which meant power in Greek.

Adrian already knew of his heritage so he knew what the sword and tattoo was for. I told him to keep both things hidden until he was twelve and he obliged which was awesome! There was a note on the ground in front of Adrian. It said "Percy my lad for Adrian's intelligent form instead of a sword he has a gunblade. For his chaotic form there is a mace a magic imbued chain attacked to the head so he can hit people from medium distances.

After that whole fiasco Adrian's life has been relatively peaceful until now. He has to go to Long island with a scent of about three children of the big three together.

I can only pray to Chaos that he makes it there alive, Maria will be going with him to protect him.

I wished him goodbye this morning and now I am sitting in my palace worried. _Please let him and Maria survive please!_

**~X~**

**Hey guys! That's it this story is finished but it won't be the end of Adrian whenever I am home alone again I will publish Adrian's story. Also Thanks to everyone who read! Sorry it was really short but Meh this story wasn't meant to be long. Thanks guys for reading and look in your email for when I publish Adrian's story! Iamnotcreative writing off!**


	9. AN Important notice!

**Hey guys just wanted to let you know that I uploaded the first chapter of Adrian's story check it out! **


End file.
